


Смена диспозиции

by IrhelSol



Series: Чертовка [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Это сиквел к миниЧертовкаДраббл написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019Беты: Einar Lars, Уянц
Relationships: Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Чертовка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068113
Kudos: 7





	Смена диспозиции

**Author's Note:**

> Это сиквел к мини [Чертовка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828031)  
> Драббл написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019  
> Беты: Einar Lars, Уянц

Спинка кровати скрипела и скользила под ладонями. Бельмере цеплялась за неё, кусала губы и изгибалась до ноющей боли в позвоночнике. Мокрая от пота спина зудела, и тонкая маечка облепила грудь второй кожей, не содрать. Колени и бёдра ныли, а между ними горячо, тяжело пульсировало. Так невыносимо, мучительно хорошо, что её уже вело. Их с Роси как срывало с резьбы, так потом, потом… Она с трудом сглотнула и задышала ртом, позабыв напрочь все слова.

Росинант сжимал свои огромные прекрасные руки на её заднице и, немного приподняв над собой, длинным бесстыдным языком скользил от ягодиц к лобку, прижимаясь к промежности немного сильнее — и тогда Бельмере сладко обмирала и покачивалась. Он превращал её в готовую убивать за оргазм ведьму, когда то гладил уже мягким расслабленным языком, то атаковал — коротко и быстро, как взмахи мотылька, — «иньское копьё». Бельмере невольно хохотнула: прицепилось! Роси же просто пошутил, застуканный с её косметичкой в ванной; тогда они занялись не то горячим лесбийским сексом, не то ролевой игрой с обменом ролей — как не назови, было здорово.

— Давай, моя девочка, — подстегнула Росинанта здесь и сейчас, и он сжал её губами с тихим звонких звуком, как при поцелуе. И вновь отстранился. Изнывая в духоте и изнуряющем, томительном удовольствии, Бельмере отчаянно захотелось целоваться — и выпороть кое-кого. Она вслепую обвела кончиками пальцев нос Росинанта, прямой, как у королей на древних монетах, высокий лоб и скулы, царапнула ногтями край уха и дёрнула за волосы с силой, но он лишь возмущённо хлопнул её по заднице. Ещё чуть-чуть, ну же, ну! Но Росинант вновь сжал и приподнял её: Бельмере разочарованно саданула ладонями по стене. Взгляд плыл по растительным узорам на обоях, по гибким и длинным стеблям, и другой, упругий и скользкий, с мокрым звуком протискивался сейчас в неё. Да, вот так! У-у-умничка...

Бельмере сгорбилась, насаживаясь глубже и срываясь на хриплый гортанный крик. Росинант гладил её спину, толкаясь языком то быстро и жарко, а то и смыкал губы на всех складочках разом, и тянущее острое удовольствие пронизывало до затылка. Бельмере вся сжималась, потираясь о его подбородок, этот сумасшедший умелый рот и гладко выбритые щёки. Наконец, поймала его руку и прижала к груди. Руки у него тоже были бесстыжие, очень ласковые и такие же изнуряюще-неторопливые. Он баюкал её грудь, сминал ровно с тем усилием, когда очень приятно — и хотелось бы сильнее, зажимал между пальцами соски до лёгкой боли, отпускал, и ещё раз, и ещё раз — неприличные звуки Бельмере уже просто не могла издавать.

— Роси, я сейчас рехнусь. Ты вообще человек? — она с трудом отстранилась. Рот, подбородок и щёки у Росинанта блестели от слюны, жарко полыхала кожа, от лба до сосков, а расфокусированный влажный взгляд обжигал не хуже языка. Бельмере тяжело дышала и злилась, ей хотелось во все дырки разом. Только вот каждый раз это было больно, как в первый, ни черта она не растягивалась, думала уже забить, как к ней пришёл Роси и высунул… Дьявол! Это какое-то осьминожье щупальце с похабных картинок страны Вано. И сейчас он медленно полз по распухшим губам Росинанта, а сам Росинант улыбался так, что под рёбрами горело адски, а между ног тянуло и тянуло, и она уже была согласна и руку в себя запихнуть, целиком, по локоть.

Зажмурившись, прижала себя пальцами, но не успела довести до разрядки, как Росинант перехватил запястья и так легко перевернул носом в свой живот, что она и возмутиться не успела. Язык скользнул меж ягодиц, нажал, сильно и мокро, и она вцепилась в простыни, толкаясь навстречу.

В горле у Бельмере совсем пересохло, глаза горели и в рот лезли волосы, а в голову — обрывки рецепта напалма. Вот же! Она протянула руку, ухватила раскалённый набухший член — Росинант вздрогнул, и на запястье капнула смазка.

— Может, попробуем в задницу? — предложила, смаргивая пот с ресниц.

— И что ты хочешь в меня запихнуть? — голос у Роси был напряжённый, как и его живот, и его чёртово «янское копьё», которое никак не хотело в неё влезать, и, в то же время, в интонациях чудилась улыбка.

— В мою, идиот, — фыркнула Бельмере, от возбуждения не сразу сообразив суть вопроса.

— В мою тоже можно, чем она хуже?

Она затряслась от смеха, потом уже — от удовольствия, дрыгая ногами и укусив Росинанта за пупок.

Когда, откатившись, смогла отдышаться, Росинант быстро дрочил. Бельмере приподнялась на локте и поймала его кулак, обхватила пальцами обеих рук. Облизала головку, такую крупную, солоновато-пряную, горячую-горячую, как спелый фрукт под южным солнцем, шепнула:

— Я каннибалка, — и с усмешкой насадилась на него ртом.

— Давай ты меня оставишь на чёрный день, — прохрипел Росинант, и каких усилий ему стоило не толкаться ей в горло, Бельмере не знала. Только согласно промычала и прикрыла веки.

— Ну вот, можно и не ужинать, — пошутила она, вскоре лениво утираясь ладонью. Росинант всё просил не глотать, гадость же, ну, а бросить курить он не мог. Сперма и вправду горчила, но Бельмере нравилось забавляться с ней: могла просто вылизать пальцы, а могла в охотку с инжиром или сливами съесть, веселясь с выражения лица Роси. Раз уж она нашла человека, с которым ей хорошо, то не отказывала себе в мелких прихотях.

Росинант чем-то зашуршал.

— Эй, ты чего это там лопаешь?

— Дайфугу.

— Так, быстро делишься.

По покрывалу перекатилось несколько рисовых пирожных. Ну вот, теперь тут будут разноцветные крошки. Весь набор удовольствия!

— Если потом ты ещё и сменишь бельё, мне придётся на тебе жениться, — надкусила она сладковатую плюшку.

— А ты хочешь? — спросил Росинант серьёзно, даже пальцы от начинки прекратив обсасывать.

— Да ладно! Сэнгоку отдаст свою принцессу? Или придётся дослужиться до адмирала? — Бельмере сползла с кровати. Немного штормило, а ещё надо было как-то отлить, но после такого куни она с полчаса на горшке просидит. Вот же блин!

Росинант промолчал, но она и не ждала ответа.

В туалете она сонно жевала дайфугу и разглядывала пальцы на ногах, когда Росинант позвал из-за двери:

— Я спросил Сэнгоку! Сказал, так и быть, отдаст за капитана.

Бельмере рассмеялась, да так, что наконец-то описалась; Росинант припоминал это до конца отпуска.

— Всего-то ничего попотеть, замётано, — она от души потянулась.

— Я запомнил! Только разберусь с одним делом. — Роси говорил легкомысленно, но в голосе угадывалось незнакомое напряжение. — Сенгоку позвонил как раз с одобрением миссии. Кстати… Всё-таки научишь меня краситься?

Ей и в дурном кошмаре не приснилось бы, чем всё это обернётся.


End file.
